numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/BEST/WORST STUFF OF THE YEAR
BEST DISRESPECTOID(S): Pancake Peggy, Boing Boing Betty, Whoopee Cushner, Slow Moe - Now where is Leaky Louie you ask? Well they're the best Disrespectoids I've ever seen mostly because they're CYOOOOOOOOT. *BEST PUYO PUYO CHARACTER: Sig, Yu & Rei, Prince Salde, Arle - Sig because he BETH'T, Yu & Rei because they're BETH'TER, Prince Salde because he CYOOT, and Arle because she... wait. *WORST VIDEO GAME MAGAZINE: Family Friendly Gaming - They will go full-on bias on Bible games and stuff. For example: **They bashed Splatoon 2 and wished it was 5-10 dollars. Remember, this is before something I forgot. **They give "seal of approval" to Wisdom Tree. Wisdom Tree is horrid, and even AVGN bashed it. **They completely forget the fact that animals in Super 3D Noah's Ark guns you down. **They downmark games for stuff like false deities and cartoon violence. Excuse me? **Super Mario Odyssey gets downmarked to 72/100, with the reasons being... ***The capture mechanic (are you really sure it's possessing???) ***Sherms ***Possibly the Ruined Dragon or Knucklotec ***The ending (really? the ending shouldn't matter) ***Speaking of, they forgot many things. ****There is 14 Regions, sure, but literally 17 Regions. ****Splatoon doesn't have a mechanic where you can wipe out ink. They must be thinking the Squee-G is a mechanic. ****It can take BELOW 30-60 minutes to find all moons, either requiring you to go find stuff blindly (and somehow get lucky) or look at the walkthrough. ****The fact that there is 900+ Moons, yet the replays and extras get 80%. ****You can buy clothing with normal coins also, and he forgets that some Power Moons can only be gotten by wearing a certain piece of clothing/outfit and talking to somebody. ****This game got the "Best Family Game" award. As far as I can tell, this review was made after the awards were given out. So that completely makes the review buffoonery. Listen to IGN at least, not these. **They dashed through NBA 2K18, forgetting the microtransactions part. **Thankfully, Puyo Puyo Champions got a "seal of approval". Be thankful that Peter gave this game a good reasonable (in my visions) game rating, and pretty much I call that a huge accomplishment for such a game to not get downmarked (peter didn't even see the demons and genies). Too bad the game is 7/10 but M E H! On the other hand, it would be great to see PPQ finally be welcome to the US. BONUS! Facts *Jose is mistaken for Carrie. *Sultana in PPC is said to be "An (...aristocratic?) amethyst demon!". Amethyst demon is true, but by demon they are talking about djinns/genies. The proof is this: "A Djinni sealed within the magic amethyst upon her head. Although she puts on a show to protect her 'Noble' image, she sometimes fumbles her words and reveals her true colors." *Sig has barely any emotion and is only motivated by bugs. In fact, the character bio for him (in PPC website) asks a good question: "Are bugs all he thinks about?" *Ciel is "Like a living calculator!". One of the monologue lines has her saying "How many Puyo you have popped thus far, is it? I have recorded all the details here." (seven-star), so it's true that she's like a living calculator because she somehow can record how much Puyo popped. Category:Blog posts